Little Eden
by NeverLanderGirl
Summary: Hiromi mendapati dirinya di suatu negeri yang ajaib. Hal pertama yang terjadi padanya adalah, seorang pemuda bermata emas dengan rambut hitam yang tampan memaksakan cokelat padanya lewat ciuman yang manis. Fantasy, an AU, somewhat Yuuma x Hiromi? #VALENTINEnoJIKAN


**Little Eden**  
by NeverLanderGirl  
Characters by Yuusei Matsui  
 _2016 . 02_

~*Premise*~  
[Alternate Land of Time, Hiromi dan Nagisa kakak beradik]

#ValentineNoJikan

* * *

Kegelapan adalah yang pertama disadarinya, hingga dirinya mengira telah kehilangan pengelihatan. Hiromi Shiota terbangun dalam kegelapan. Ia tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa. Hanya ada kesadarannya dan kegelapan.

Sebuah titik putih muncul dalam kegelapan itu. Seperti bintang, titik itu mengembang, dan meledak dengan cahaya yang meliputi kesadaran Hiromi. Bersamanya, datanglah seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam, bermata keemasan.

'Aku sudah menunggumu, Hiromi-san,'

Hiromi menoleh ke sekelilingnya. Secara harfiah, mereka sedang melayang di ruang hampa, tidak terkait oleh ruang dan waktu. Hitam atau putih, dunia itu tidak ada bedanya.

'Menungguku...?'

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum. Senyum yang rupawan. Terbesit oleh Hiromi bahwa anak ini seorang malaikat.

'Sepertinya kau masih belum bisa mengingat apa-apa. Ingatanmu masih belum terkumpul. Hatimu masih belum stabil, Hiromi-san.' Seakan ada lantai di tempat itu, ia mendarat dan merogoh saku dalam jasnya, dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak persegi kecil. Saat ia membukanya, ia menyodorkannya kepada Hiromi. Empat buah cokelat berbentuk hati.

'Silakan.'

'Apa ini?' Hiromi menautkan alis. Bagaimana bisa orang ini tahu bahwa ia tidak mengingat apapun? Dan bagaimana bisa Hiromi mempercayainya? 'Siapa kau?'

'Tentu saja kau tidak tahu namaku,' pemuda itu tertawa kecil dan mengambil sebongkah cokelat dari kotak tersebut. 'Aku Yuuma. Yuuma Isogai. Mm,' dilahapnya cokelat hati itu, dan masih dengan senyum dikulum, ia melangkah, menarik kedua bahu Hiromi, dan menyambungkan kedua bibir mereka.

Hiromi terpaku, matanya melebar oleh syok ketika lidah pemuda itu menyusup ke antara kedua bibirnya dan menyertakan bersamanya, cokelat yang telah meleleh oleh _saliva_. Saat ia sadar diri dan mencoba memberontak, cengkeraman Yuuma terhadap bahunya mengerat, dan Hiromi merasakan cokelat itu secara paksa jatuh ke tenggorokannya.

Yuuma melepasnya, dan Hiromi terbatuk-batuk. Wajahnya merah, entah karena malu atau kehabisan napas, yang pasti ia mulai merasakan pusing. Yang mana aneh, mengingat sebelum ini dia tidak bisa merasakan apapun.

Dan ketika Hiromi mulai memperhatikan sekelilingnya, mereka sudah tidak berada di ruang hampa itu, melainkan di sebuah labirin mawar putih, tepat di bawah _gazebo_ berpagar hitam.

'Di...mana aku?'

'Di rumah barumu, Hiromi-san,' Yuuma dengan tenang mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih dan mengelap bibir Hiromi dengan penuh perhatian. Hiromi tersentak mundur, meskipun pemuda itu terlanjur membersihkan bibirnya. 'Atau bisa kau sebut juga dengan **Little Eden**. Ah, sayang sekali, saatnya aku pergi,' ia menggigit ujung sapu tangan bekas bibir Hiromi dan memeriksa jam sakunya.

'Tunggu dulu! Kenapa aku ada di sini?'

Yuuma menatapnya, lalu mengecup pipinya, membuat wanita itu tersentak mundur lagi. Pemuda itu tertawa kecil.

'Cobalah keluar dari labirin ini. Aku yakin sedikit berjalan-jalan akan menyegarkan ingatanmu, Hiromi-san.'

'Kau kan juga akan keluar dari labirin ini, kenapa tidak berjalan bersama saja...meskipun kau harus berjarak tiga meter dariku...'

Yuuma tertawa riang, menepuk pilar _gazebo_ di tengah konstruksi itu dan memunculkan sebuah pintu gerbang.

'Hiromi-chan-san-sayang, aku terlalu sibuk untuk berjalan lebih dari lima langkah! Nah, semoga takdir menggariskan agar kita bertemu lagi, malaikatku...'

Terlalu terkejut dan sedikit mual, Hiromi hanya bisa menyaksikan pemuda itu berjalan ke gerbang dan menyaksikannya lenyap. Ia pun memutuskan untuk menerima saran Yuuma dan berjalan menjauhi _gazebo_. Ia mulai mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi.

Tapi tidak bisa. Ia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Hiromi pun memulai dari yang paling dekat, yaitu dirinya sendiri.

Hiromi Shiota, usianya dua puluh tahun. Anak pertama dari dua bersaudara. Ia memiliki adik laki-laki bernama Nagisa Shiota. Sebelum ini keluarganya tinggal di Kyoto, namun keadaan ekonomi menyudutkan mereka untuk pindah ke kota terpencil di dekat laut, Haruyama. Tempat itu bukan tempat yang bagus untuk tumbuh.

Ia sempat bersekolah, dan saat ia kuliah, Hiromi pindah ke kota, tinggal di apartemen. Ia membiayai kuliahnya sendiri, karena tidak ingin merepotkan orang tua. Cita-citanya tidak besar, Hiromi hanya ingin punya pekerjaan tetap bergaji bagus untuk menghidupi keluarganya, agar bisa pindah dari Haruyama.

Mendadak, saat menyusuri labirin yang dipenuhi mawar putih itu, Hiromi merasa sedikit pusing. Ia berusaha mengingat nasib adiknya, tapi hal itu tidak bisa ia lakukan. Akhirnya ia sampai di ujung labirin, dan disambut oleh sebuah istana yang megah.

Istana itu berpagar tembok, dengan pintu gerbang yang ukiran pagarnya bertuliskan: **Rumah Witch Queen Irina – Tidak Takut Maut, Silakan Masuk**.

Pertama, Hiromi tidak yakin apa yang sedang ia lakukan di tempat itu. Lagipula, ia tidak mengenal Sang Witch Queen, dan tidak mau ambil risiko. Hiromi pun menjauhi tempat itu dan beberapa meter dari sana menemukan gerbang lain ke arah jalan setapak.

Jalan setapak kuning itu tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda apapun bahwa ia mendekati peradaban. Hiromi terus saja berjalan, cukup yakin bahwa ia berjalan terus, pada akhirnya ia akan sampai ke suatu tempat, meskipun ia tidak yakin tujuannya.

Dan saat itulah, dari kejauhan, Hiromi melihat merah bertebaran di antara setapak kuning.

Manusia-manusia, terburai berendam darah mereka sendiri, tercecer di jalan raya tersebut.

Di antara mayat-mayat itu berdiri sesosok berjubah hitam. Dan saat sosok itu mengangkat wajahnya, Hiromi merasakan jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak.

'Nagisa!' serunya.

Sosok bertudung hitam itu menelengkan kepalanya. Hiromi tidak mungkin salah lihat—ia mengenali rambut biru langit itu seumur hidupnya. Saat Hiromi berjalan, menghiraukan genangan darah dan tumpukan mayat di sekelilingnya, mendekati sosok itu, ia semakin yakin bahwa sosok tersebut adalah adiknya.

Matanya yang biru membuatmu tenggelam, rambut biru langitnya berkucir dua. Sekarang Hiromi ingat apa yang terjadi dengan Nagisa, dan sekarang ia terpaku dalam jarak beberapa meter dari sosok yang persis adiknya itu.

'Kau...sudah mati.' Ucap Hiromi hampa. 'Harusnya kau sudah mati...'

Anak berparas cantik itu mengerjap, bulu matanya lentik sekali, seperti boneka yang jatuh di tempat yang salah dan berpakaian tidak sesuai.

Hiromi mengernyit, merasakan kedua kakinya sendiri berjalan mundur dan tubuhnya gemetar, dirasuki oleh sesuatu yang dingin.

'Aku tidak mengerti...Di mana ini...? Kenapa aku di sini? Kenapa kau masih hidup, Nagisa...'

'Nagisa sudah mati,' kata sosok yang mirip Nagisa itu. Bahkan suaranya yang jernih itu persis dengan suara adiknya, dan perkataannya membuat Hiromi menatap wajah itu. 'Tentu saja, kau harus mengingatnya, Hiromi-kun.'

'Apa yang kulupakan...?'

Sejenak, fakta bahwa mereka berdiri di tengah timbunan mayat dan genangan darah tidak ada artinya. Sosok yang mirip Nagisa itu menyibak jubah hitamnya, membuat darah menyiprat saat ia berbalik.

'Aku Nagisa, tapi aku bukan adikmu, Nagisa.' Ucapnya dingin. 'Aku hanya jiwa lain yang mengambil sosok ini saat hanya berwujud abstrak. Menceritakan alasannya tidak akan membuatmu belajar sesuatu, Hiromi-kun.'

Nagisa melangkah pergi, tapi Hiromi cepat-cepat menyusulnya.

'Tunggu dulu! Lalu bagaimana aku bisa mengingatnya? Apa yang terjadi pada adikku dan bagaimana aku sampai di sini?'

'Kalau kau terus mengikuti jalan ini,' Nagisa menghiraukan pertanyaan wanita itu, terus berjalan, meninggalkan jejak berdarah di jalan setapak kuning yang kering. '...Kau akan ingat. Tapi aku tidak yakin mengingat adalah hal yang bagus. Mungkin sebaiknya kau singgah di Kota Spinal dan tinggal di sana.'

'Kenapa?'

'Aku hanya akan menjawab itu,' Nagisa berhenti dan menatap lurus pada Hiromi. 'Adikmu, Nagisa, menginginkanmu hidup di dunia ini dengan bahagia.'

Ketika Hiromi mengerjap, Nagisa lenyap dari pandangan, menyisakan jejak akhir darah di sepatunya. Untuk sementara itu, Hiromi memutuskan untuk terus berjalan dan singgah di Kota Spinal.

Ternyata jalan setapak kuning itu terbagi dua. Satu adalah jalan menuju Kota Spinal, satunya lagi jalan lurus, yang sepertinya mengarah ke lokasi yang lebih jauh. Hiromi menyadari bahwa sepanjang ia berjalan, ia tidak merasakan lapar ataupun haus. Namun ia mengambil jalan menuju Kota Spinal.

Di sisi jalan terdapat banyak papan yang menjelaskan Kota Spinal. Papan selamat datang, dan papan peta kota. Kota Spinal terkenal sebagai penghasil _**Meta**_ terbesar di Little Eden. Hiromi tidak yakin apa itu _Meta_ , tapi ia tidak keberatan mengetahui trivia. Ketika ia benar-benar sampai di tengah Kota Spinal, Hiromi pun mengerti apa itu _**Meta**_ **.**

Saat memasuki kawasan kota, serempak sekumpulan sosok tak berwajah, hanya senyum lebar bulan sabit, mengejarnya. Hiromi merasa akan gawat jika sosok-sosok tersebut menangkapnya, namun ia sudah terlalu jauh memasuki kota.

Dan saat itulah, gerbang bercahaya muncul dari air mancur tengah kota, dan Yuuma Isogai hadir kembali, menebas sosok-sosok tanpa wajah itu dengan pedang satu-tangan.

'Yuuma Isogai!' seru Hiromi, terkesima.

Yuuma menuruni undakan air mancur dan mengeluarkan sapu tangan putih lagi, membersihkan esensi berwarna tembaga yang mengotori wajah Hiromi karena menebas makhluk-makhluk itu.

'Apa mereka itu?'

'Mereka adalah _Meta_. Jiwa tanpa raga. Mereka ada, meskipun tidak punya nilai eksistensi apapun di dunia ini.'

'Berarti...Nagisa yang barusan itu...?'

'Tidak hanya dia,' Yuuma melemparkan sapu tangan kotor itu, lalu memimpin perjalanan lebih dalam ke kota. Kali ini Hiromi mulai bisa melihat orang-orang dengan wajah. 'Aku, dan semua yang memiliki wajah di dunia ini, sebenarnya berasal dari _Meta_. Perhatikan langkahmu, Hiromi-san. Anjing itu juga dulunya sebuah _Meta_.'

Yuuma membukakan pintu di sebuah kedai mungil, tak jauh dari lapangan kota. Di dalam sana, Hiromi melihat wajah-wajah yang samar-samar familiar. Pemuda asing itu menyuruhnya duduk dan memesankan kopi untuk mereka berdua.

'Apa kau sudah bisa memahami apa arti dunia ini?'

Hiromi menatap lurus mata Yuuma yang keemasan, memastikan pandangan mereka saling terkunci.

'Dunia ini...' ia menelan ludah, antara takut terkaannya benar, namun penasaran setengah mati, '...Adalah Dunia Memori.'

Yuuma tertawa kecil, bertepuk tangan ringan. 'Tidak ada yang luput darimu, Hiromi-san.' Ia merogoh kantong dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak persegi itu lagi, meletakkannya di atas meja, tepat di antara mereka berdua. Hiromi memperhatikan ini, namun pikirannya berpacu.

'Jadi aku juga...? Aku _Meta_?'

'Tidak,' Yuuma menggeleng. 'Kau _spesial_.'

'Maksudnya?'

'Semua orang yang ada di dunia ini terbentuk dari memori orang-orang yang sudah mati. Kau sudah bertemu _Meta-_ Nagisa.'

Wanita muda itu terdiam, terudung keterkejutan besar. Ia mulai merasa pusing lagi—pusing yang aneh, seakan menusuk kepalanya dengan benda tajam. Pelayan mengantarkan kopi mereka, dan Yuuma memain-mainkan pita yang menghiasi kotak cokelat itu.

Akhirnya Hiromi berani mengatakannya.

'Apa kau ingin memberitahuku...bahwa aku sudah mati?'

Yuuma masih tersenyum yang penuh arti—arti yang tidak bisa dimengerti.

'Akan kukatakan lagi,' ujarnya lembut, dan membuka kotak cokelat itu—tersisa tiga cokelat hati. 'Kau _spesial_ , Hiromi-san.'

'Haruskah kukatakan lagi bahwa aku tidak mengerti...?'

'Baiklah, akan kukatakan untukmu, karena perjalananmu masih sedikit lagi, dan tugasku masih banyak lagi,' Yuuma memeriksa jam sakunya, mengangkat alis, 'Kau memasuki kondisi antara hidup dan mati. Kau sedang...istilahnya, _koma_. Ada komplikasi yang terjadi saat kau mati.'

'Komplikasi?'

'Kontrak dengan iblis berganda, misalnya,'

Dan meski Yuuma mengatakan hal itu seakan bergurau, Hiromi terbeliak, karena yang ia dengar terasa sangat pas di otaknya.

Seharusnya ia sudah mati. Hiromi ingat sekarang. Yuuma pun pamit lagi, dan meninggalkan kafe, mengatakan bahwa tidak lama lagi, mereka akan bertemu kembali. Hiromi pun meninggalkan Kota Spinal, sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk menetap.

Ia sudah mati. Bukan hanya Nagisa. Nagisa memang sudah mati, namun Hiromi memutuskan bahwa ia menolak takdir. Ia menukarkan eksistensinya untuk menghidupkan adiknya kembali. Seharusnya, dengan mengorbankan eksistensinya, Hiromi lenyap dari dunia seakan tidak pernah dilahirkan, namun di sinilah dia.

Jika ia tidak mati, berarti Nagisa mati, dan seharusnya Hiromi bisa menemukan _dirinya_ di dunia ini. Hiromi pun memutuskan hal tersebut sebagai tujuan selanjutnya saat ia menjalani jalan setapak kuning.

Jalan setapak itu melalui hutan rimbun yang berdaun hati. Hiromi menyadari suatu perasaan bahwa ia sedang diikuti, namun tiap kali ia melihat ke belakang, ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa di sana. Ia pun berusaha menyisihkan perasaan itu dan terus berjalan, berharap hutan itu segera berakhir.

Ketika berusaha mengingat-ingat lagi, Hiromi kehilangan kewaspadaannya, dan sesosok _Meta_ yang masih abstrak—tak berwajah—menjatuhkannya ke tanah. Sosok tak berwajah itu begitu kuat, dan betapapun Hiromi memberontak, ia tidak bisa lepas. Sosok itu mendekatkan wajahnya, dan betapa mengerikan, sebuah lubang hitam muncul di tengah wajah itu, seakan berusaha menghisapnya.

Dan tiba-tiba saja, _Meta_ tersebut tertebas jadi dua, memancarkan esensi tembaga. _Meta_ -Nagisa muncul, lengkap dengan jubah hitamnya yang berlumur darah. Esensi tembaga di sekitar mereka pun berubah menjadi darah.

'Nagisa...' gumam Hiromi, lalu berdiri. Ia cukup yakin, _Meta-_ Nagisa-lah yang mengikutinya. 'Kenapa kau menolongku?'

Sosok itu terdiam sejenak, lalu menyentuh kantong jubahnya.

'Aku...adalah komplikasi. Seharusnya aku lenyap bersamamu saat kau menukarkan eksistensimu, tapi itu bertentangan dengan kontrak yang kau buat,'

Hiromi terdiam sejenak dan memikirkan lagi kontraknya.

 **Hidupkan Nagisa kembali dan apapun yang terjadi, jangan biarkan apapun memusnahkan eksistensinya.**

Ia ingat kontrak itu, dan kontradiksi di dalamnya, ketika saat ini ia mengetahui soal Little Eden, Dunia Memori. Jika Hiromi menghapus eksistensinya, maka _Meta-_ Nagisa akan hilang bersamanya, dan itu tidak akan sesuai dengan kontrak yang dibuat, karena kontrak itu melindungi eksistensi Nagisa, termasuk Nagisa yang berupa memori.

'Aku adalah fragmen yang menjadi benang labah-labah untuk Nagisa mengingatmu,' ujar sosok berjubah hitam itu tanpa ekspresi, membuat wajahnya tampak sendu. 'Kontrakmu telah membuat _loophole_. Kau tidak bisa lenyap karena itu akan melenyapkanku. Nagisa yang asli tidak akan bisa sepenuhnya melupakanmu selama aku masih ada. Yang artinya, Nagisa baru bisa melupakanmu jika kau membatalkan kontrak.'

'...Yang mana akan membunuh Nagisa.'

'Yang mana menjadi sesuatu yang berusaha kau cegah.'

'Tapi kenapa aku berakhir di dunia ini? Dan siapa Yuuma?'

 _Meta-_ Nagisa menoleh tajam ke sekitar, menyapu sekeliling mereka dengan matanya yang dingin. Ia memimpin jalan.

'Yuuma Isogai yang asli adalah iblis yang memegang kontrakmu,' jelasnya, membuat Hiromi sedikit tercekat, '...Yuuma Isogai yang kau temui adalah _Meta_ , terlahir dari memorimu juga, dan merupakan komplikasi tersendiri.'

'Aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya.'

'Karena kau ingin melenyapkan eksistensimu, iblis itu mengkonsentrasikan semua memorimu menjadi satu entitas, menyisakan _aku_. Intinya, _Meta_ -Yuuma yang sudah menciummu itu adalah semua memori yang kau miliki dalam hidup. Lebih spesifik lagi, _memori bahagia_. Karena itu ia sangat menyukaimu dan memberimu cokelat itu.'

'Cokelat...' Hiromi mengerjap. 'Aku nyaris melupakannya, namun cokelat apa itu?'

'Cokelat yang ia paksakan padamu itu memadatkan eksistensimu di dunia ini. Sebelum ia menemukanmu, ingatkah periode di mana kau merasa _abstrak_?'

'Ya...Jadi cokelat itu...membiarkanku menjelajah Dunia Memori...Lalu Yuuma adalah representasi memori bahagiaku...Bagaimana dengan memori lainnya?'

Hiromi menyadari bahwa ia telah menanyakan hal yang sudah ada jawabannya. _Meta-_ Nagisa berpaling, tidak menjawab, dan meneruskan jalan mereka. Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai ke ujung hutan.

 _Meta-_ Nagisa, selain membawa seluruh memori tentang Nagisa, juga membawa semua memori sedih Hiromi. Tentu saja, karena ini Nagisa yang masih ada di dunia nyata tidak bisa melupakannya.

Beberapa _Meta-_ abstrak muncul dan berusaha menangkap Hiromi, namun pemuda biru langit itu menebas mereka. Hiromi pun teringat Yuuma melakukan hal yang sama, namun esensi yang dihasilkan berwarna tembaga. Ketika Nagisa melakukan itu, esensi tembaga tersebut berubah menjadi merah darah.

'Apa tidak buruk jika kalian terus membantai semua _Meta_ itu?'

Nagisa menggeleng. 'Meta tidak dibiarkan untuk memilih sendiri wujud mereka—mereka masih harus diseleksi dan dididik untuk mendapatkan wujud. Namun pada dasarnya, mereka memiliki insting untuk menangkap wujud, dan karena itulah mereka terus menyerangmu.'

'Kenapa...mereka menjadi darah...? Saat Yuuma melakukannya tidak begitu...'

'Semua yang melakukannya, selain diriku, menghasilkan esensi tembaga. Esensi itu akan diserap oleh dunia ini dan melahirkan _Meta_ yang baru. Tapi tidak jika mereka mati di tanganku, mereka akan diserap oleh _ku_.' Nagisa berhenti berjalan dan menatap Hiromi lurus. 'Lurus dari sini, kau akan mencapai akhir perjalananmu, Hiromi-kun. Ini kesempatan terakhirmu untuk memikirkan ulang keputusanmu.'

'Apa yang harus kulakukan...?'

'Jika kau ingin Nagisa tetap hidup, kau harus menghapus eksistensimu, namun itu bertabrakan dengan eksistensi Nagisa dalam ingatanmu—yaitu _aku_. Kalau kau sangat menginginkannya, sebaiknya kau berbicara pada Yuuma.'

Hiromi mengepalkan tangannya, masih tidak tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan, namun saat ia ingin bertanya lagi, Nagisa sudah lenyap.

Saat Hiromi melanjutkan perjalanan, sebuah gerbang lengkung terbuka di udara, dan Yuuma melangkah keluar, berjalan di sisinya.

'Nagisa sudah memberitahukan semuanya padamu?'

'Sudah,' Hiromi menautkan alis, masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya. 'Apa yang terjadi jika aku membiarkan kontrak ini dalam _loophole_?'

Yuuma bergumam, melipat tangannya. 'Aku rasa iblis tidak akan tinggal diam soal ini. Jika entitas sekuat itu menginginkannya, ia bisa menggunakan _Meta-_ Nagisa untuk bermain kotor—membatalkan kontraknya selagi kau tidak punya kekuatan untuk mengelak.'

'Tajam sekali omonganmu soal dirimu yang nyata.'

'Mau dikata apa, kami berbeda, Hiromi-san,' Yuuma tersenyum lembut. 'Aku punya cara, namun aku punya syarat.'

Mereka sudah berada di hadapan Ujung Dunia, sebuah gerbang dengan ukiran bertuliskan **Kenyataan di Depan Mata**. Hiromi menatap Yuuma dengan gugup.

'Apa itu?'

'Aku sangat menyukaimu, Hiromi-san,' lagi, Yuuma merogoh saku dalam jasnya dan mengeluarkan kotak cokelat itu. 'Sebagai konsentrasi memori bahagiamu, aku menjadi _Meta-_ Yuuma yang kuat, dan menjadi salah satu **Character** di dunia ini. Tapi biarkan aku membicarakan apa itu Character di lain waktu. Sekarang, aku akan menawarkan permintaanku...'

'Jika kau memakan cokelat ini, kau akan menjadi entitas lain, yang bukan benar-benar Hiromi. Kau akan terlepas dari eksistensimu sebagai Hiromi, dan bersama itu, melepas memorimu tentang Nagisa tanpa melenyapkannya.'

Hiromi terbeliak, tidak percaya dengan penawaran yang bagai keberuntungan tujuh turunan itu, namun Yuuma menjauhkan kotak cokelatnya.

'...Aku akan memberikannya padamu...sebagai ganti dari...' pemuda itu tersenyum, dan mata keemasannya berkilat ganjil. '... _kebebasanmu_.'

Wanita itu terdiam sejenak, menatap senyum ganjil di wajah Yuuma yang cerah. Ia sudah merasakan keanehan sejak bertemu dengan Yuuma pertama kali di Little Eden. Ada suatu kegilaan—obsesi, yang dipancarkan pemuda itu. Namun pemuda itu, sama seperti semua makhluk di dunia ini, hanyalah memori.

Jika menjadi memori akan melindungi eksistensi _Meta_ -Nagisa, dan bersamanya, adiknya yang masih hidup, maka Hiromi tidak peduli soal kebebasan. Lagipula, ia sudah berniat menghapuskan eksistensinya. Tidak mungkin terkurung akan jauh berbeda.

Hiromi pun menyambar kotak cokelat dari tangan Yuuma dan menghabiskan sisanya. Pemuda itu tersenyum, kali ini tampak tulus bahagia. Dan bersamaan dengan penganan _bittersweet_ itu melewati kerongkongannya, Hiromi pun kembali ke dalam kegelapan.

Dan jika ia terus memejamkan mata, ia akan berada terus dalam kegelapan itu, tanpa harus memikirkan ruang putih dan kasur nyaman yang meliputinya—tempat tinggalnya, penjaranya selama menjadi tawanan _Meta_ -Yuuma di Dunia Memori ini, Little Eden.

Untuk selamanya.

* * *

 **Ini yang pertama kutulis. Ya, kalau terasa familiar, memang cerita ini** _ **heavily inspired**_ **oleh 'Alice in the Country of Hearts'. Tapi bukan waktu, melainkan memori. Terima kasih sudah membaca~**


End file.
